


D.A.B.P.T.K.P.A.T.L.H.E.A or Draco's absolutely brilliant plan to kiss Potter and then live happily ever after.

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Terrible writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Draco has a genius plan.





	D.A.B.P.T.K.P.A.T.L.H.E.A or Draco's absolutely brilliant plan to kiss Potter and then live happily ever after.

D.A.B.P.T.K.P.T.L.H.E.A  
Stage 1.) Start being less cruel to Potter. Perhaps compliment him  
So apparently, you are the least awful Gryffindor is still offensive along with, your hair looks less atrocious today, did you get new robes and your potion is only a mild disaster.   
Must work on those. 

Stage 2.) Try gifts instead  
Potter either hates the gifts or thinks the Weasley girl gave them too him, she does not refute his assessment, must take care of her

Stage 3.) Don't get noticed 'taking care' of the Weasley girl  
This did not work

Stage 4.) Perform elaborate magical feats to impress Potter  
Potter does not like origami or impressive curses. 

Stage 5.) Try to be nice to Potters friends   
Potter and co appear a little defensive and seem to take the attempts as either sarcastic or attempts at a bigger plan

Stage 6.) Confess to Pansy and ask for help  
Pansy was no help, I showed her this list and she just laughed

Stage 7.) Discreetly ask Loony  
Note to self, practice discretion 

Stage 8.) Write anonymous love letters to Potter, hinting at my identity   
Potter gets a lot of fan mail it seems, no reply was given

Stage 9.) Write Potter an actual confession letter  
still no reply, perhaps Potter thinks its a joke 

Stage 10.) Read letter Potters Owl just delivered!!!!!! 

 

Draco's hands shook as he opened the letter. Potters messy scrawl simply read, I'm trusting that for once you are serious, meet me in the astronomy tower at midnight.   
Draco's heart almost leaped right out of his chest. How was he ever going to wait until midnight.   
After possibly the longest day of Draco's entire life it was 11:45 and he was on his way to the astronomy tower.   
He entered the room to one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.   
Harry was sitting at the window, gazing out onto the field below. He was illuminated by a beam of moonlight, shadowing most of his features, giving him the appearance of a fleeting angel. Draco let out a soft sigh and Harry turned around. "Oh uhm hi uh mal ah Draco" Harry stuttered gazing steadfastly at the ground, a slight blush colouring his cheeks.   
Draco smiled softly. "I got your note"   
Harry said nothing and simply gestured for Draco to sit next to him   
Once seated they simply sat in silence for a while, admiring the view from the tower. Eventually Harry broke the silence   
"So um i don't really know how to say anything or what like what are we doing and do you really and should we and i do and" Draco smiled holding up a finger to silence Harry before pulling him closer.   
Harry slowly lent towards Draco, eyes fluttering shut.   
As their lips slowly meet Draco was perhaps the happiest he had ever been.


End file.
